Possibly the Worst Day Off Ever
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Trini, Billy, Zack, Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy attempt to take a day off. Note, "attempt". For George hoffenffer.


_**Disclaimer: If there any OC's here, I am surprised, but I own them. The rest I don't own.**_

_**A/N: This is just a one-shot for a friend, George hoffenffer. Yes, the fic is kind of random, but some days doesn't it feel like the day goes by like this?**_

_**No bees were hurt in the making of this one-shot.**_

_**Possibly the Worst Day Off Ever**_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny, warm day in Angel Grove. A perfect Saturday afternoon, in other words, for a picnic.

Trini, within moments of hearing the weather forecast for the day, made calls. Everyone in the Power Rangers was to bring their own part of the meal to make it more fun while they spent the day not bothering with "trivial" things like saving the world.

Let's put it this way: The Higher Power did not like the sound of that... And I don't mean Zordon...

After meeting up, the group gleefully set out to find the perfect picnic spot, happy to have time together without someone evil showing up or getting kidnapped, in Kimberly's case.

Too bad the day wasn't going to agree with them.

As they drove along a quiet stretch of highway, Tommy and Kimberly in his truck while the other four were in Jason's car, the pair talked to the point that neither of them noticed to smoke coming out from under the hood of the truck until the truck 'coughed' (it sounded like a small explosion) and rolled to a stop at the side of the road.

"Uh-oh. This looks bad." Jason said as he pulled his car over behind the truck.

Trini sighed. "I had a feeling this would happen."

"What?" Billy, Zack, and Jason shouted as they looked at her.

She leaned away from the two men looking at her from the front seat, and the one seated next to her. "Hey, don't get so defensive you guys. I'm not psychic or anything, but let's face it: We've got rotten luck." She pointed out.

"Oh." Billy said. "She has as a point y'know." He told the other two.

Jason growled before unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'm going to go see what the problem is." He said as he climbed out of the car and heading over to the truck.

Tommy frowned as he climbed out of the truck before smiling at Kimberly nervously. "I'm sure it's just a loose part or something. One minute." He said before popping the hood and seeing what was the problem.

It took a moment for the smoke to clear before Tommy was able to poke around. Kimberly, bored and curious, climbed out of the truck to join him in looking at the engine. Jason joined them as well, the two men exchanging glares before looking at the engine again.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked as she stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

"I… Don't really know." He said, attempting to check the engine fluid. "Ow!" He drew his hand back and glared at the engine before shaking his head with a sigh.

Jason snickered as Kimberly glared around Tommy at him. "Jason!" She scolded him with.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three had climbed out of Jason's car and were looking around to see if maybe a trap had been set.

"Ah!" Zack yelped as a bee the size of a hummingbird passed his face.

"What? What?" Billy shouted, him and Trini running over to him.

"Bee. Hummingbird-sized." Zack said, shrugging before looking at the hill ahead them. "Let's go up there. Maybe we'll spot something." He said, leading the way for the other two.

As they walked up the hill, Billy snuck a look at Trini before blushing and looking forward. "So, Trini, your hair looks nice. Didya get it cut recently?" He asked, feeling painfully shy.

"What?" Trini asked, looking at him. "Aside from an inch off the bottom, no." Trini said with a light laugh.

"Oh. Dyed?" He asked again, though everyone knew nothing about Trini's hair had really changed.

"Billy, what is going on with you today?" Trini asked him, both stopping their ascent up the hill.

Billy adjusted his glasses. "Trini, I-" He turned towards her to admit what he felt for her when she noticed his flushed cheeks. He was blushing- And he knew that, but she didn't.

_Guess this is why girls wear so much makeup._ He thought.

"Oh, Billy, I didn't know you had such fair skin that you would get sunburn today! Oh I feel awful. Here," Trini fished a bottle of sunscreen out of her purse, "hold still." She said as she squirted some into her hands before reaching up to put some on his face.

He wasn't sure whether to swat her hands away, talk while she applied the sunscreen to his face… Which could result in injury when she put sunscreen in his eyes, or just wait.

The correct answer: Wait.

* * *

Back at the ranch- Or the bottom of the hill- The rumble of motorcycle engines approached them as Jason leaned around the car to see who it was.

"Oh God." He groaned as Bulk and Skull approached them.

"Bulk and Skull?" Tommy asked as he poked around a bit more under the hood.

"Uh-huh." Jason grunted.

"Great." Kimberly said with a sigh.

"Losers!" Bulk shouted as he drove by, holding the wrong hand to his forehead in the shape of an 'L'.

Kimberly wrinkled her nose and used the right hand to signify he was a loser back.

Skull, meanwhile, stopped in the middle of the road, where he had been driving the entire time, and stared at them for a moment. They stared back.

"Well well well." He said, pulling his sunglasses off. "If it isn't the losers," he raised the wrong hand as well, "Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason. Did you lose your loser friends, you losers?" He asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"That's not funny. Get lost, Skull." Kimberly said, glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her hot-pink tank top.

"Oh, so she's now speaking for the both of you." Skull taunted Jason and Tommy with.

"Watch it, Skull." Jason growled. "Kimberly has a right to speak her mind."

"Says what law?" Skull asked.

"The Constitution." Kimberly said bluntly.

"Yeah right." Skull laughed, making Kimberly step towards him, intent on bodily harm.

"Kim, wait," Jason said quietly, holding his arm out to stop her.

"Don't push your luck today, Skull, unless you feel like helping me fix my truck." Tommy suggested, crossing his arms.

Skull looked nervously around, as if to see if Tommy was talking to some other Skull standing right next to him, before looking at them again. "Uh…" With that, he sped away like Tommy hadn't spoken at all.

The teenagers coughed and waved the smoke left behind by Skull's tires away before looking at each other.

"Well, looks like my truck ruined the day." Tommy said, heading for the bed of the truck to grab the picnic basket.

"Nope." Kimberly said as she walked past him.

"Got something in mind?" Jason asked her.

"We're taking our picnic up there." Kimberly said, pointing up the hill the truck was at the bottom of… Where Billy, Zack, and Trini stood, Trini and Zack arguing while Billy tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Good idea." Jason said, following her.

"Anyone else have a feeling that today is only going to continue to be weird?" Tommy asked them.

Jason shrugged. "I stopped making bets when I became a Power Ranger. Too risky." He replied.

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, I know. What makes you ask, Tommy?"

Tommy shrugged. "Dunno. Just feels like the day isn't going to go right, and I think my truck was the start of it."

Smart guy. He was right.

* * *

Upon reaching the top of the hill, they spread the blankets they brought with them and sat down.

"It's beautiful up here." Kimberly said, looking down over the hills.

"Sure is." Tommy agreed before looking at her. "Thanks for bringing me on this picnic." He said as Jason rolled his eyes.

Trini growled, muttering to herself, "I'm the one who made the calls…" Just before she took a bite out of her ham sandwich. Billy pat her shoulder to signify he knew… And also to give him a reason to sit right next to her.

Meanwhile, Zack ate in silence, watching out for any bees. He didn't want to tell anyone, but he hated bees.

Kimberly smiled at him. "It's not a probl-"

SHRIEKLY! SHRIEKLY!

Jason's eyes closed. "Oh, why…" He groaned before he heard a familiar shriek and opened his eyes to find Kimberly fighting off a… Hawk creature… A little bigger than Tommy was.

"Tommy! Help me!" Kimberly screamed as the creature took flight, carrying his girlfriend down the hill away from him.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted, chasing after her.

The other three looked at Jason, who sighed. "Let's go after her." He said, standing, before they were attacked by two other hawk creatures.

"Hey! This isn't fair!" Zack shouted, swatting at the creature's talons.

"Yeah! It's like we're in a mean fanfic or something!" Billy shouted.

"We're what?" The other three shouted.

"A- Never mind!" He shouted back.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hill…

"Let me go!" Kimberly screamed, thrashing about as she hits the creature's feet.

It shook its feet and threatened to drop her but kept flying.

In classic Power Ranger's form, Tommy chased Kimberly and the creature for several minutes, finally grabbing a conveniently-placed rock and throwing it at the creature.

"TOM-" Kimberly's scream was cut off as the rock hit the creature. It wobbled before dropping her.

_For once, why couldn't I have a simple day?_ Kimberly wondered before she landed in a tree.

Being the gymnast that she was, she caught a branch on the way down and swung around on it, landing on top of the branch on her feet.

"KIMBERLY?" Tommy shouted from somewhere up the hill.

"I'm okay!" Kimberly shouted back. "Just treed." She said, looking around. "How do I get down from-"

CRACK!

"Oh no." she said before the branch broke and she fell to the ground. "Stupid rotten no-good luck." she muttered from her place on the ground.

She stood up and dusted her clothes off before looking up to find Putty Patrollers standing there. "Oh. Great."

At the top of the hill, the other four Power Rangers had chased off the hawk creatures, and were now looking for Tommy and Kimberly.

"Where could they have gone? It's not like it took us forever to fight off those things." Trini stated as she held her hand up, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun as she looked out over the other hills.

"Maybe they were kidnapped." Billy stated, standing right next to her. Seriously, their shoulders were touching.

"Mm… Nope, they're down there!" Zack shouted, pointing as he took a step forward.

BZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"AH! Bees!" Zack screamed, swatting at the bees as they flew out of their underground hive and began attacking him.

The other three, not wanting to be as easily stung, changed into their uniforms before pulling Zack down the hill, swatting the bees away.

By the time they reached the bottom of the hill, the bees leaving them and going after a bickering Bulk and Skull nearby, Zack resembled the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man from _Ghostbusters_.

"Guys!" Tommy appeared over the top of the hill ahead of them. "She's trapped in a quarry!"

"Let me guess, with Putty Patrollers ready to attack her." Trini muttered.

"With Putty Patrollers circling!" Tommy added.

"There ya go." Trini told Billy.

Jason groaned. "Let's go guys."

Tommy changed into Power Rangers form before the group charged to the quarry and leapt in, Kimberly fighting off the Putty's quite well on her own. Zack, meanwhile, stayed up on the hill and complained about his rotten luck.

"We should-" Jason started to cry when a rumble started, the ground shaking.

"Oh boy." Billy said as the Putty's looked at each other.

"Run!" Tommy yelled as a rift in the ground quickly approached from behind the Putty's. The Power Rangers got out of the quarry just as the earthquake caused the ground under the Putty's to disappear, the Putty's falling.

"Now an earthquake? I hate today!" Trini announced stubbornly as she crossed her arms while they stared down on the quarry as the dirt and dust began to settle.

The Power Ranger's watched, amused, as the Putty's lay confused at the bottom of the rift.

"C'mon you guys; let's go home. I think today isn't when we should be having a picnic." Jason said, looking at the sky, before walking away. "Besides, I think the universe is trying to hint that our work is never done." He muttered.

The red ranger spoke the truth.

* * *

"Stupid Saturday." Zack muttered, scratching at a bee sting on his arm. "Ow! Stupid bees!"

"Will you shut up already?" Jason asked him, annoyed an hour of Zack's whining had really gotten on his nerves.

Meanwhile, Billy had told Trini about his feelings for her on the drive home from the picnic-and-things. Actually, that had worked out quite well for them.

"Have they come up to breath yet?" Jason asked Zack flatly.

Zack looked over his shoulder at the couple a few tables away, the pair making out. "Nope, I don't think so." He said, turning away again. "Look at this one!" He said, pointing a particularly nasty sting out to Jason.

"Uck- Dude, don't." Jason said, looking away… Just as Tommy and Kimberly walked into view.

"Well, we found out that Bulk and Skull are finally out of the hospital. It seems they both had spilled Cool-Aid on themselves while trying to drive." Tommy explained as he turned a chair around and sat on it backwards.

"They looked so bad after the bee attack, that the paramedics weren't sure if those two were in Halloween costumes as the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man or not." Kimberly added with a laugh.

"Well, then I guess the weekend wasn't so bad after all." Zack said smugly.

"What?" Tommy gave him a suspicious look. "What happened on Sunday to you?"

"Oh… Nothing…" Zack said with a shrug. "Another tale for another time?"

"Please." Kimberly agreed. "Saturday had to be the worst day off ever."

"I don't know Kimberly. I've seen worse." Zack said wisely.

The other three stared at him like he was turning into a bat in front of them.

"Just… Don't ask." Zack said.

Interesting... A story... For another time.

* * *

_Review if you want to. Thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
